


Angel

by eclipsedelune



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Xukun is also getting morning wood, Xukun is having a creativity block, and blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsedelune/pseuds/eclipsedelune
Summary: Xukun has a little angel that comes into his dreams, and his name is Zhu Zhengting.





	Angel

Xukun felt light, as if his body was nothing but air, a comfy, pliable texture on his back, he wanted to move, but the surface was too comfortable, he couldn’t bring himself to leave it, until a warmth wrapped around him and his eyes opened.

A angelic boy, his skin soft and smooth, his hair felt like it was made with the most expensive silk, a small chandelier earring dangled from his ears as he was dressed in pure white. His hair slightly blew from a cold breeze that chilled Xukun’s skin.

"Angel?"


End file.
